Similar
by nikki.san83
Summary: They were so similar and didn't even realise it. What if the Pevensie's had a guide in Narnia that helped them in the war and to get to Aslan? What if she fell for the future High King? I own nothing except Rosaline and Lucas! Peter Pevensie X O.C.
1. The Prologue: Rosaline

"Rosaline?"

Aslan's warm voice rang clear and true from behind my head. My eyes re-diverted to the steel of my sword which I was sharpening against the grind stone.

"I know you wish to go after them." I remained silent, tears threatening to fall down my face. "You do know you cannot."

With that I had heard enough, I tossed the newly sharpened blade to the ground with so much force it drove quite a way into the soil and although my vision was watery my gray, stormy eyes connected with the grand lion's gold ones and I crumpled to the ground.

"Aslan h-he's my b-b-brother," I stuttered between sobs.

"I know dear one but there is nothing you can do for him now."

I continued my pathetic episode; my brownish blonde hair fell in wispy strands across my cheeks. "All we can do is wait for the prophecy and gather support."

"I will hold out hope, Aslan," I murmured in an attempt to keep calm.

With that the true King of Narnia left.

This was two years ago.


	2. Chapter 1: The Daughter of Eve

**A.N: I decided not to re-write the film (yes I haven't read the books) so I won't include parts that don't relate to what my OC is doing considering it's from her POV (like their arriving at the house and so on)**

I stalked through the thick, snowy woods wearing a white hooded cape to keep myself from view. Although I looked human I wasn't, I was half-jinn and half-human my father wondered into Narnia and decided to stay but only a pure-blood human could claim the title of Daughter of Eve but that didn't stop Jadis from killing my father and mother after…

I stopped. Someone was moving through the snow near the lamppost. Out of instinct I rushed behind the nearest tree as my fingers firmly clasped the hilt of my sheathed dagger. I decided to take a risk and whipped my head around to see the threat as I did a few strands of hair fell from the bun they were in. My target was a small girl; her chestnut hair fell around her face in a bob. She was wearing a brown garment that fell to her knees and white tights that ran from under the dress to her feet which were covered by black, buckled shoes. Her ensemble was completed by a green cardigan with red and yellow patterns. She didn't appear to be much of a threat. At this point I figured I must be mad as she was clearly none other than a Daughter of Eve – a human. The main question swimming through my mind at this revelation was; how did this pureblood human come to my world? I juggled choices through my head and after relaxing my tense muscles I silently crept up the braches of the snow covered tree and peered around the tree trunk, hoping to get some answers.

Sure enough there she was mesmerised by the beauty of my world and its snowy atmosphere, she wandered further towards the lamppost, unaware that I was watching her fascinated. As she approached the lamppost I got careless and my footing was lost and a branch cracked underneath my weight. I winced. I shot back behind the tree as her head snapped towards me it was like I could feel her curious stare burning into my head even through the rough bark. However I wasn't the only creature making a sound…

I knew what it was immediately I mean I hadn't survived this long without some knowledge of the forest inhabitants – it was a faun. I tensed again as some fauns were beginning to turn to the Witch's side and you had to know who was trustworthy. I heard an ear-piercing scream and looked around to see the small girl, with her back to me cowering behind the post I kept my hand on my curved blade's handle as I searched for who had spooked her and it was none other than… a poor, terrified, cowering Tumnus no doubt the wimpiest faun I had ever met, he did however have a good heart and this human would be in no safer hands.

I let out a shuddering breath of relief, deciding to leave her to him I continued my patrol. I slid down the rough trunk of the tree and moved slowly as they conversed, before disappearing through the forest on the back of the wind.

**EDIT: Based on a review by ChocolatSugar, I added a bit more description about Lucy and just made general adjustments. I don't mind, I love constructive criticism! I'll be updating over the day so I hope you enjoy! ~nikki X**


	3. Chapter 2: The Son of Adam

**A.N: So what will happen to Rosaline this time? Only I and the chapter know...until you read of course...then you know too! See such simple logic!**

I decided to visit the lamppost late that night, if I had been her I would be back tonight. I sat backed up against a tree crunching an apple. I knew that was one of them I couldn't have imagined it or I would have been seeing things long ago, sure enough my so far fruitless waiting paid off and the girl reappeared clad in a pink robe and black boots (far more sensible than her earlier attire) I watched as she made her way to Tumnus's house.

As I got up to follow her, dusting the snow away from my trousers I heard someone crashing through and making plenty of noise about it too and once again I found myself pressing my back against the wood of a Larch… THE larch in fact the same larch that nearly got me caught earlier. An older boy (than her) fell into the snow wearing a blue robe and really un-snow worthy shoes (obviously a newcomer) he looked a bit dazed at first and I deduced he was a Son of Adam I watched him warily.

"Lucy, Where are you?" he called with no reply. "Lucy?" I continued to watch him. "I think I believe you now."

I relaxed slightly as I figured he too would journey to Tumnus however he started in the wrong direction. This boy was bringing up too many memories for me and I didn't want to see him anymore he looked too like Lucas but I had to keep my eyes on him I promised Aslan I would keep faith in the prophecy I followed him silently, keeping just behind him as he stumbled through the snow.

"Lucy!" he called again, this time more urgently I could sense his apprehension and disbelief.

Suddenly I heard something every creature in this land had come to fear – bells on a sleigh. I muttered a curse and clambered up the nearest tree this time a Horse Chestnut.

"Lucy?" he questioned.

"Run, you fool!" I mumbled, didn't this child know anything! Why wasn't he running! Soon the Witch's sleigh caught up with him and he fell backwards into the snow, he was attacked by the Witch's henchman but I didn't move I was still hoping that maybe this Son of Adam was bluffing and he was going to lop the "Queen's" head off, even though this was terribly unlikely. The two yelled but I couldn't hear, I was too far up but I was just about to spring into action when I heard Jadis yell. "Wait!" and act surprisingly maternal towards this human. I furrowed my brows surely she should be brutally mauling him…

This went on for a few more minutes with her even letting him sit with her, making him a hot drink and some strange sweets however she was speaking so low I couldn't hear her words and it frustrated me. What was her plan? I quietly began to climb down as he stepped out of the sleigh. Jadis drove away and I approached the human boy, he stared at me as if he was dreaming.

"Son of Adam…You have made a grievous error fraternizing with she who calls herself Queen of Narnia."

"Who…"

"Edmund?" a small voice came from behind him. As he turned to look at the source I took the opportunity to flee and disappeared back into the trees, by the time he looked back I was gone and when I came back so were they…

**Soooo did you like it? Reviews get virtual turkish delight (I can't afford the good stuff) I would also like to thank the wonderous genius who invented the memory stick without which this chapter would have been stored on my non-internet connecting laptop for days. Thank you guy-who-invented-the-memory stick! Hope you liked it ~nikki 3**


	4. Chapter 3: Tumnus's Arrest

I hiked through the snow to Tumnus's house if anyone knew what was happening, it was him. (well Aslan too but he wasn't as close) As I approached his door I noticed something was off, his door wasn't just open it was torn off the hinges I gripped my blade and unsheathed it, cautiously approaching the opening listening to arguing voices.

"Maybe we could call the police?" a male voice said.

"These are the police," a female voice argued.

"Don't worry Lu we'll think of something," the male voice repeated.

"Why? I mean he's a criminal," the boy from yesterday said.

One of the stairs creaked and they all fell silent as they looked to the doorway and saw me coming towards them. The little girl from the previous times hid behind an older boy with blonde hair whilst the other girl with darker brown hair backed away from me. A few strands of my dirty blonde hair flew around my head in the winter breeze I was so accustomed to, as I counted one, I looked at the blonde-haired boy, two the dark-haired girl, three the Witch-lover boy, four Tumnus's human friend.

Four humans. Two boys. Two girls. I instantly fell on my knees dropping my blade, gray eyes flickering between them, my mouth agape.

"No…it can't be," I whispered.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" the youngest girl asked me. I shook myself from my daze, stood up and sheathed my dagger.

"My name is Rosaline your Majesty."

"Your Majesty?" the older girl questioned me further.

"Yes." I replied. By Aslan's mane didn't they know anything, "Though it might get a little tiresome referring to you all like that, so any names may be helpful." I felt so out of place asking their names, so insubordinate but all the same the blonde boy stepped forward.

"I'm Peter. This is Lucy," he pointed to the smallest girl. "Susan," then the older girl, "And Edmund." he looked to his brother. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rosaline," he held out his hand the other still holding Lucy's.

I looked down at it before taking it, he shook my hand (I know strange) but I soon remembered my place. "Please, my King the pleasure is all mine."

"King?" he looked genuinely confused, as did I almost forgetting that they had no idea Narnia existed until recently. I opened my mouth to explain when suddenly…


	5. Chapter 4: Beaver

**A.N: See what you make of this one. I hope it lives up to your standards and that I'm not letting anything slip. ~nikki**

"Psst." They all looked shocked while I rolled my eyes. Some people could be so obvious.

"Did that bird just psst us?" Susan looked at her siblings for answers.

"Of course not. Not all animals can talk my Queen," I laughed but she looked at me like I was going mad.

Peter went out to investigate followed by Susan, Lucy, Edmund and finally me. A few branches cracked and someone 'psst' us again I slowly made my way in front of the siblings genuinely concerned this was a trap by the Secret Police when a beaver appeared in front of us. I relaxed and exhaled, my breath visible in the air. I stepped to the side.

"It-It's a beaver" Lucy stated. I decided to stay out of this one surely they knew what would happen. Peter kneeled down and extended his hand.

"Here boy," he started clicking his tongue and I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me your Majesty but what are you doing?" He looked up at me.

"I just feel I should warn you Beavers are rather easily offended."

As if on cue Beaver said, "I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want?"

All the sibling's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the talking beaver and I buried my face in my hands as his Majesty 'King' Peter stepped back. He apologised and Lucy giggled.

"Is there something we can help you with Beaver?" I asked, as I leant against the nearest tree…yet another Larch…

"Lucy Pevensie?" he looked at Lucy and her smile dropped.

"Yes?" The beaver extended his arm to reveal a piece of cloth and I squinted to get a better look the initials 'L.P.' were written there. "But that's the hanky I gave to Mr. Tum-"

"-nus," Beaver finished. "He got it to me just before they took him."

Oh poor Tumnus taken by the Secret Police I walked up to where the others were standing and looked back at the door – Wolves work no doubt.

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked urgently.

"Further in," Beaver insisted.

"Come on," I said, following Beaver.

I looked back to see Lucy and Peter following us before Susan grabbed Peter's sleeve and tugged him back. Again I couldn't hear a thing but that was a choice, it wasn't my place to spy on the future Kings and Queens of Narnia.

"What're they doin'?" Beaver asked.

"I'm not sure." He went back for them and not long after he went all four were following our path.


	6. Chapter 5: The Beaver's Dam

**Well here we go. Cept'I've reached my Doc Manager Limit -.-' so I'll need to delete stuff first but I got this up so voila! Enjoy! ~nikki**

"Come on, we don't wanna be caught out here after nightfall," said Beaver, as he herded us on.

"Still relishing in the beauty of it all?" I asked, as I looked back at the four humans behind me still marvelling at my home. Edmund looked at me then looked away obviously aware who I was, Susan sent me a glare but soon softening her expression to a smile before looking away again. Peter smiled in reply, whilst Lucy ran up to me.

"Rosaline?"

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Why do you call us that?"

"What?"

"Your Majesty?"

"Because, that is your title."

"But I'm not a queen."

"Not yet." I looked down at her and a smile appeared on her face. We soon began chatting idly as she asked me many questions about my 'winter wonderland' home.

"Blimey! Looks like the old girls got the kettle on nice cup of Rosy Lee."

"It's been awhile since I've been here." I thought back for a minute to the last time I had seen the Beavers so long ago, back when…

"It looks lovely," Lucy commented, awakening me from my memories.

"Oh, it's merely a trifle," Beaver modestly stated. "Still plenty to do it ain't quite finished yet," he continued, "It'll look business when it is though."

The Beaver dam looked better than I remembered it, sturdier.

"This one isn't going to," I searched for the right word, "shake like the last one is it?"

Beaver shot me a look. "That was a weight calibration error and no it won't!"

I held my hands up defensively, "Sorry Beaver just checking."

Peter walked up beside me, "Beavers are easily offended you know."

I shot him an amused look and left him smirking behind me. Then a voice could be heard coming from the direction of the dam.

"Beaver, is that you?" I chuckled to myself about the last time I'd seen Mrs. Beaver – Bath Day. Now that had been an experience. "I've been worried sick!" She appeared in the doorway. "If I find out you've been out with Badger again I-" With our appearance she stopped short. "Oh, well those aren't badgers." We trudged further towards the entrance and the smell of warm home cooking was all around us I hadn't actually noticed how hungry I was until now.

"Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day and of course it's lovely to see you again Rose dear." I gave her a small wave (it felt nice to be remembered) before she turned to Beaver. "Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

"I'd have given you a week if I thought it would've helped."

All the Pevensie siblings (with the exception of Edmund) and myself laughed at this I turned to Edmund I really needed to talk to him I realised and now was probably as good a time as any.

"Oh, come inside, and we'll see if we can't get you some food, and some civilised company."

"Now, careful. Watch your step" Beaver warned us. I noticed Edmund staring at the two mountains where the Witch's house was situated. Enjoyin' the scenery, are we?" Beaver questioned.

"I'll talk to him," I said and dragged Edmund by his sleeve to a private area not to far from the entrance.

"Hey, let go of me!" he whined.

"Well stop acting like a brat your Majesty," I felt he needed reminding of this which worked because he shut up for a moment.

"What did you mean?" I knew what he meant.

"She's not one to be trusted Edmund believe me I know what she's like. Please trust me"

"I don't know if I can." And with that he walked away but not before spitting one final insult,

"Besides, what do you know?"

I knew there was no point in begging, in pleading, he had to make up his own mind about his allegiances it's just…he reminded me so much of Lucas…I headed inside but not before taking one last look at where the building the ruined my life stood.


	7. Chapter 6: The Prophecy and Ed's Escape

**Well here we go. Things is getting interesting, but Susan deserved an insult to her intelligence she was just being smart... Enjoy ~nikki**

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked.

"They'll have taken him to the Witch. You know what they say," Beaver said.

"There's few that go through those gates that actually come out again," I finished for him, even though my heart wrenched at the thought.

Lucy, Peter and Susan were sitting around the beaver's table whilst I huddled into one of the corners with my hot drink. Edmund was standing opposite me and I was keeping my eyes on him…

"Fish'n'Chips?" Mrs Beaver asked, trying to break the tension. I held up my hand to show I wasn't hungry anymore. I'd already had two helpings.

"But there is hope, you two. Lots of hope," I scoffed. Hope was an understatement here I was having fish and chips with my prophesised kings and queens how much more hope do you need!

Beaver seemed to have the same thoughts as me as he choked on his drink in a hurry to answer. "Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!"

"You're right there!" I chorused, "Aslan is on the move."

The Pevensie's looked at me then back at Beaver probably thinking he had a better explanation which he more than likely did – he always had a better way with words. I tended to be a bit blunt.

Edmund stood up from where he was sitting and made his way to the table. "Who's Aslan?" he asked.

I choked on my drink as I remembered that they didn't know what Beaver thought they knew and he didn't know that they didn't know what he thought they knew (Did you get that?)

Beaver chortled and I made a sign of cutting my neck trying to get him to stop and explain. "Who's Aslan?" he continued, laughing. "You cheeky little blighter!" It wasn't until Mrs Beaver pointed my terrible acting out that he got the idea. "You don't know do you?"

I sighed. Finally!

"We haven't exactly been here long," Peter stated, and he was right but even I forgot in all the excitement that they were new.

"Well, he's only the King of the Whole Wood," Beaver explained. I actually hoped this would drum some sense into Ed's thick skull. "The top geezer," Beaver continued, "The real King of Narnia."

I got up and moved closer to the table I was interested about how Beaver would explain all this. "He's been away for a long while," Mrs. Beaver said.

"But he's just got back!" Beaver continued excitedly, "and he's waitin' for you near the Stone Table!"

Uh oh. And here I thought he'd gotten the idea.

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked, with a furrowed brow.

"You're bloomin' joking!" Beaver yelled. "They don't even know about the prophecy! Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus's arrest, the Secret Police. It's all happening because of you!" he continued, obviously getting frustrated now.

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked, obviously hurt by our non-accusing statements.

"No! Not blaming. Thanking you," Mrs. Beaver explained.

Unfortunately the siblings looked more confused than ever so I decided to take it from there. "There's a prophecy," I began as they all turned to face me. "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne the evil time will be over and done."

"You know, that doesn't rhyme," Susan said.

I laid my head against the nearest wall she missed that point completely. "I know it doesn't," I said. "At least I know you missed that point"

She looked hurt as I'd just insulted her intelligence but Lucy had a small smile on her face. I reached round my head and pulled my ponytail free strands of milk chocolate and honey floated around my eyes.

"It has long been foretold," I continued, a bit more content now that they couldn't see the frustration growing on my face. "That two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia," I finished, as I brushed my hair from my eyes and gave them a look I knew they wouldn't mistake.

Which they didn't! (Thank Aslan!) Susan and Peter turned and looked at each other confusion written all over their faces until they got it.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked. I clapped, Mrs. Beaver nodded eagerly and Mr. Beaver stood up to deliver the final piece of news.

"You'd better be, cos Aslan's already fitted out your army."

"Our army?" Lucy said looking at me to which I replied with a nod and her eyes widened.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war," Susan reminded Peter and I knew we had lost.

If Peter was anything like I thought he was then he would take them right back to where they came if that kept them safe from the war in their world rather than drag his siblings into one that wasn't even theirs to start with.

"I think you've made a mistake!" Yeah, well who didn't see that coming. "We're not heroes," he continued.

"We're from Finchley," Susan added, as though it was a decent excuse. The truth plain and simple was they were abandoning us.

"Thank you for your hospitality and protection but we really have to go." Susan stood up and I didn't try to stop her I think I'd finally stopped caring. We'd just lost our best hope.

"No, you can't just leave!" Beaver exclaimed desperately.

"He's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus," Lucy stated, but I could tell by Peter and Susan's faces they weren't having any of that.

"It's out of our hands," Peter insisted. "I'm sorry."

"Beaver, if they want to go just let them," I sighed, exasperated and close to tears. "We'll just have to think of something else."

"But, Rose…" I buried my face in my hands. So much for the great prophecy.

"I really am," Peter continued knowing he was talking to me, I proceeded to ignore him. "But it's time the four of us were getting home. Ed?"

"Ed?" the anxiety in his voice caused me to look up but Edmund wasn't there. How did I miss it? He was working for her? No he wouldn't. I stood up abruptly, knocking over the chair I had slumped in.

"I'm gonna kill him," Peter exclaimed.

"You might not need to," I lamented. Peter gave me a hard stare and my eyes flicked from the floorboards to him. "The last time…" I trailed off. Closing my eyes thinking back "Jadis…" I muttered my grey eyes burst open, "The Mountains!"


	8. Chapter 7: Personal Experience

**Why hello again, I was at my dad's and his frigging laptop wouldn't connect to EITHER of his wifis, but that was fine as I forgot to take my memory stick so couldn't write anyways ¬.¬' *sigh*. Sorry to all you loyal readers but my mind was focused on going to see The Hunger Games, which might I add is freaking amazing! Anyways, enjoy this very long overdue chapter! ~nikki x**

It was one of those horrible feelings in your gut when you know something is to happen and you can't do anything about it. I was having one of those right now as we raced up the hill after Edmund. We were all stumbling through the snow in haste following the footprints he left.

"Hurry!" Peter yelled from in front. I was at the back helping Lucy through the deep snow. We skidded to a halt at the sight of Jadis's palace the blue ice glowing through the blizzardy night. In the distance we could see a small figure going into the large entrance.

"Edmund!" Lucy screamed, but I promptly put my hand over her mouth.

"Shh," I said to her. "They'll hear you."

I know she was reluctant but she nodded and I removed my hand, also in part that Susan looked like she going to smack me one for even daring to touch Lucy like that and I really didn't want to injure a future Queen of Narnia, even if it was in self-defence.

Peter started to run forward but Beaver and I both grabbed a hold of each sleeve before he could get very far.

"No!" Beaver yelled.

"Get off me!" Peter snapped, to both of us but I kept my grip firm.

"You're playing into her hands." Beaver tried desperately to explain.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan argued.

"He's our brother!" Lucy exclaimed. I wrenched my hand off Peter's jacket ready and waiting to tackle him if the need arose.

"He's the bait!" Beaver continued. "The Witch wants all four of you!"

"Why?" Peter pressed, obviously someone hadn't been paying attention…

"To stop the prophecy from coming true!" I could tell Beaver didn't want to say it so I cut in.

"To kill you," I said with a sense of urgency. If that didn't get it in then nothing would. Susan, Peter and Lucy all shared the same terrified look first between them then at Jadis's palace. But it wasn't for them…it was for Edmund…

Suddenly Susan snapped at Peter, "This is all your fault."

He scoffed and retorted, "My fault?"

"None of this would have happened if you had listened to me in the first place!"

I could feel Lucy's shoulder tense under my hand as she listened to the people who were supposed to be setting an example for her, argue.

"Oh, so you knew this would happen."

"I didn't know what would happen, which is why we should have left while we still could!"

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled, I must admit even I was surprised by her outburst. "This isn't going to help Edmund."

"She's right" I said. "Speaking from experience," I took a deep breath, "She's right."

Beaver shot me a sympathetic look. He knew I hated remembering I closed my eyes and blinked back the tears already forming in the corner of my eyes.

"They're right," Beaver agreed. "Only Aslan can help your brother now."

"Then take us to him," Peter said.

I fiercely wiped at my eyes before even daring to look at him. "I will take you." He looked up at me. "I may have failed when I had the chance but as long as I breathe I will not let you lose your chance."

And with that I started back to the Beaver's Dam to make preparations for the coming journey.


	9. Chapter 8: Race Through the Tunnel

**A/N: Wooh! I'm definitely coming back this time. I swear! I am soooo sorry about the delay. I am such a hypocritical cow. I hate it when writers don't update and look at me, eh? But recently I just finished my GCSE exams and I'll be (hopefully) starting my A-Levels this September so I've got a few months to get absolutely loads written so I can update over my busy months. I mean I have a load of pre-written stuff for Similar and I'll finish this and Monster before I start anything else. Promise! Love you guys! ~nikki Xxx**

We burst through the door of the Beaver's house. I'd heard the wolves a mile off and eventually so did everyone else.

"Hurry up mother they're coming after us!" Beaver yelled to his wife.

"Oh, right then." After which she started fussing and packing food.

"What's she doing?" Peter asked, panicking now as the wolves drew ever nearer.

Beaver shrugged as she continued packing.

"You'll be thanking me later," she warned us. "It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

Susan began to help Mrs. Beaver in order to speed up the process whilst

Beaver decided to be productive by yelling out:

"I'm cranky now!"

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked.

Peter looked at her in disbelief. "Only if the Witch serves toast!"

I must admit of all the things that could've been said; asking about jam was certainly not on the top of _my_ list. Meanwhile I kicked random walls until I found the secret passage Beaver once told me he was building that led to the Badger's.

"Come on!" I yelled.

Peter dragged Lucy over to me and I helped her inside the tunnel. Mrs. Beaver then came over while telling Susan what to pack before Beaver hopped down after Lucy and took her with him, Susan quickly followed.

"You go first," I told Peter

"I'm not, you go Rose."

"You're not a King of Narnia yet," I reminded him. "No dying for your subjects. Look your sisters need you!" I was frantic now realising our dire situation, "Go."

"But…"

"I have this," I said pulling out my dagger. "You. Go. First." He seemed to understand the urgency of our situation and jumped in. I sheathed my blade as I followed quickly and closed off the passage entrance. Everyone was a bit further ahead.

"Go on," I urged him forward terrified that the wolves would find us.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I don't know eating jam and toast?" I replied, I was already on a short, instinctual fuse and sarcasm from him wasn't going to help. "Look, your Majesty I don't want to be here when the wolves find this tunnel so move it."

"Sorry," he muttered.

We caught up with the others and continued our escape

"Badger and me dug this. Comes out right near his place."

"You told me it led to your mum's!"

The Beaver couple bickering was always a sight and sound but not even I was laughing due to the severity of the situation. Beaver and Peter were in front followed by Mrs. Beaver, Lucy and Susan with me at the back. (Funny how I always end up near the gnashing teeth isn't it)

Lucy tripped over a tree root and hit the ground. Susan picked her up while I stayed behind them when we all heard a vicious gnarling and growling echoing through the tunnel.

"They're in the tunnel," Lucy whispered.

I muttered a curse in a language I'd picked up from the fauns.

"Quick! This way," Beaver shouted to us.

"Hurry!" Mrs. Beaver yelled.

I pushed Susan and Lucy along a bit to pick up the pace, keeping one eye forward and one behind me – a thing I learned from Orieus.

"Run!" Peter yelled back at us.

"Go girls," I said to them. What made it worse was we were too big for this tunnel or else we probably would've moved faster.

Mrs. Beaver kept motivated by repeating 'quick' to herself like some sort of mantra.

We hit a one way exit.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver scolded her husband.

"There wasn't room next to the jam," Beaver argued as he scrambled up a narrow tunnel in the ceiling.

One by one we clamboured upwards, first the Beavers, Susan, Lucy and then…

"Your turn," Peter turned to me.

I made a face but obliged. I was helped out by Susan, and Peter followed me up hastily, Beaver and Peter then closed the tunnel with a barrel.

**EDIT: I reuploaded Chapter 1 (or Chapter 2 as fanfiction has it) with a bit more stuff, so if you wanna have a look at that you are more than welcome! :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Stone Cold

**A/N: I know this one is uber short but that's why I'm doing a double post today, you see?! :)**

We were all panting when I looked over and saw Lucy lying in the snow. She had tripped over some stone animals. The Witch's doing. Beaver looked melancholy as he approached the statue of a badger with his paws covering his head in fear.

"I'm so sorry, dear" Came Mrs. Beaver's words of comfort to her husband

"He was my best mate" Was the reply.

I looked back at Susan and Peter who looking around looked like they regretted wanting to leave things like this covered in snow and stone.

"What happened here?" Peter asked as he turned to me. I opened my mouth to speak but someone else spoke instead.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch"

As I turned around in a flurry my burgundy cloak spun with my feet and my blade was already out as I took a protective stance in front of the Beavers and Pevensies.

Beaver however had different plans.

"You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" his angry threat came as Mrs. Beaver struggled to hold him back. I slid my foot and leg in front of him but it didn't deter him.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys" the fox answered "And you can put that away too" he said as he looked at me

My body was ready to kill as it had been taught but my mind screamed at me to trust him, so I did, and placed the silver blade back in it's leather cover.

"Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones" I said still calm and in kill mode I swore that if that fox made one wrong move there wouldn't be anything big enough to be classed as a splinter, let alone be chewed into one.

"An unfortunate family resemblance" the fox answered "But we can argue breeding later"

I noticed Peter put a protective arm around Lucy and the other kept Susan behind him, I moved closer to them figuring if push came to shove I'd have the better chance

"Right now we've got to move" the fox continued.

Lucy, Peter and I looked back at the tunnel where we heard the wolves charging up. And Peter asked what we were all thinking:

"What did you have in mind?"

The fox immediately wore a sly grin.


	11. Chapter 10: The Fox Has Seen Aslan!

We saw the wolves come charging through from the tunnel. We could see what the fox was doing, he was stalling for us. We all watched from the safety of a larch with Lucy on the highest branch, Peter and Susan on the next one down, the Beavers across from them and me the next branch down from the Beavers.

We couldn't hear a thing but I didn't need to, to know that I was looking at the bloody wolf which led Lucas to his death – Maugrim. I had my dagger embedded in the wood next to me as I ran my fingers around its embellished handle, watching the wolf I'd sworn to kill with my blank expression, grey eyes watching and dissecting his every move. So next time…

I gripped the handle and yanked it out of the trunk, terrifying Mrs. Beaver with the swift movement.

Suddenly one wolf grabbed the fox in his mouth and Lucy let out a whimper which was quickly cut off by Peter clasping his hand over her mouth. The moonlight glinted of the dagger in my hand as I watched the scene in front of me with my body and mind still begging for Maugrim's blood. It took everything I had not to jump down and kill them all but then that would have given us away, and my priority was the safety of the remaining Pevensies.

By the look on the fox's face I thought he was going to turn us in. The wolves, however, ran north and I knew he'd saved our lives.

Eventually we made our way out of the tree and set up a fire for the night whilst the fox explained the details of this set of stone animals.

"They were helping Tumnus. The Witch got here before I did."

He let out another groan of pain as Mrs. Beaver was attempting to cure him.

"Are you all right?" a concerned Lucy asked

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite" the fox began before he let out another surprised whimper of pain.

"Stop squirming!" Mrs Beaver scolded "You're worse than Beaver on bath day!"

"Worst day of the year" Beaver whispered to us.

I smiled at the last time I was at the Beaver's which had actually been on bath day I chuckled to myself and Beaver sent me a warning glance to which Lucy smiled.

"Thank you for your help," I said and smiled gently at the fox

"Well, thank you for your kindness" replied the fox "But I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for,"

"You're leaving?" a surprised Lucy questioned

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honour, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops,"

It had been two years since I last saw Aslan, to hear of him again wasn't unusual but for someone who I am talking to, to have seen him well…

The Beavers perked up.

"You've seen Aslan?" Beaver asked.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver clapped.

"Like everything we've ever heard," the fox replied "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch," he continued as he turned to the Pevensies.

It was Susan who broke the news.

"But we're not planning on fighting any Witch"

But it was Peter who had to answer for it.

"But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" the fox insisted

"We can't go to war without you" Beaver continued

"They're right you know" I said as he looked from Beaver and the fox to me, his blue eyes connecting with mine "We can't do this without you" I looked to Susan and Lucy "Any of you"

They all just looked back down at the fire "We just want our brother back" Peter answered.

I hung my head, brothers, wars and the Witch. Not what I needed right now. There were too many memories floating around my head as it was.

"I'll take the first watch" I said as I began to walk to the edge of the trees.

I sat there for quite some time just watching, listening and thinking. My senses were alert while my mind wondered swimming and drowning in thoughts that I had buried in the back of my head that were never to be accessed ever again and here I was breaking that rule.

"Rose?"

I turned my head slowly to see Peter covered in snow making his way toward me.

"You're Majesty"

"I thought we were past that"

"So did I but then you got all high and mighty on me"

He slumped down beside me and looked down.

"Ah, yeah sorry about that" he was silent for a moment "However…you can be rather stubborn when you want to too you know"

I actually picked on the hypocrisy of the whole situation but soon found a decent excuse.

"However… I'm supposed to be like that, I'm supposed to protect you and as I said you're not King Peter yet so try and enjoy the lack of responsibility while you don't have any," he looked guilty "I accept your apology but please remember that I can take care of myself" I said mocking exasperation

He laughed. I laughed. It was very contagious.

"You trust me don't you?" he asked

"Why ever, would you say that?"

Peter huffed another laugh before turning serious.

"What did you mean by experience?"

I let out a sigh. The question I had dreaded. Now the question I had to answer.

I looked down to my tree trunk, brown boots and played with the edge of my sapphire blue tunic, silently noting the fresh dirt on my previously clean, white shirt as I prepared to tell him what I didn't really want to relive.

I wrapped my maroon cloak around my body. It wasn't the fur coats the Pevensie's had but it was fine for me I was used to the cold now.

Tears were already welling in my eyes as I played with a piece of my hair, golden streaks merged with milk chocolate brown all through each individual strand. I lowered my head and took a shaky breath and I began my tale.


	12. Chapter 11: A Sibling's Betrayal

**A/N: Thank you guys for all your lovely reviews and support. I know you all wanted me to tell you Rose's backstory so here you have it, or at least the more important parts, anyway. You guys are seriously awesome! ~nikki xx  
><strong>

_I attacked an icy tree, hacking, stabbing and slashing the ice away. My little brother Lucas sat to the side making notes on a piece of parchment, muttering to himself and huddled beneath his winter cloak, every so often he'd flick a strand of raven, black hair from his eyes. _

_I shook my head and smiled, that was Luke for you, daydreaming away. A master of planning, where I act on impulse, Lucas thinks and overthinks every move before he makes it. I walked over to him and jabbed him the side with one of my nails. He jumped and looked up at me, irritation of being woken from his daydream all over his face._

"_Come on Luke you'll never get any better just sitting there. Orieus sai…"_

"_Orieus said we need practice. Yeah, I know Rosie"_

"_Alright don't get your armour in a twist I was j…" holding my hands up in mock surrender_

"_Well maybe you should leave me alone" he sneered  
><em>

"_Luke I di…"_

"_Just shut up! You think you're so clever because you're fourteen and I'm little eleven-year-old Lucas. I'm not thick you know!"_

"_Luke, I never think I'm better than you!"_

"_But you do!"_

"_No, no I don't!"_

"_Oh, don't lie that really isn't your strong point Rosaline!"_

"_Rosaline?"_

"_Well I'll go down as the one who ended this without any blood shed!"_

"_Luke! What are…?"_

"_I was going to put it off until tonight but what better time than now"_

"_Lucas! Lucas come back here right now!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes! I'm the older one here and you'll do what I say!" _

"_Good luck with that!"_

"_Lucas!"_

_Lucas ran but I caught up with him with ease, grabbing the back of his dark blue cloak. He jerked back and fought me to little avail._

"_Let me go!" he whined_

"_No!" I screamed, anger bubbling through my veins like a poison "Why can't you just do what you're told you little idiot!"_

"_Shut up!" he screeched back "Stop acting like a warrior and start acting like a sister why don't you!" the next thing that came out of his mouth was the worst "And maybe then you'd get the idea, I hate you!"_

_I was stunned. So was he. We never pointed fingers at each other, never yelled at each other, never fought with each other apart from the occasional sibling banter. I stared into his defiant eyes; they were grey like a thunderstorm. Like mine.  
><em>

_I was hurt, bad, but on the inside. How dare he say that?! I could feel the rage threatening to spill over inside my body and mind._

_I raised my hand and made like I was going to hit him but he didn't even flinch, ready to take it. He actually thought I would._

"_Whatever" I spat "Do what you like" _

_I tossed him to the ground by his arm and walked away before he could see the tears brimming in my eyes. I slumped on a patch of icy grass and willed myself calm as I brushed the salt of my tears across my face._

_What had made him snap like that? He knew I loved him…_

_That's when it hit me. He wanted a fight or he wouldn't have called me Rosaline._

_I sprinted along the path to where I had argued with my brother._

"_Luke!" I called desperately "LUCAS!"_

_It wasn't until I turned around, that I saw it, a note:_

'_Rosie,_

_I'm sorry. I really didn't mean a word but you're faster than me, I needed time. I'm going to Her. I'm going to pose as a Son of Adam and say you are dead at least that will keep you safe. I'll say the others are dead too so I'm the last it may convince her to stop this war until the real Sons and Daughters arrive. I really am sorry Rosie, but my sacrifice will buy you and Aslan time to find the real heirs. Don't come after me, Maugrim will be escorting me and I don't want you to get hurt._

_You're the best sister in the world Rose_

_Luke'_

_I couldn't believe it, he wouldn't, I'd told him never to go there and he… he always listened to me. He wouldn't. _

_I knew right then, with that last thought, that he really had. _

"_Luke…" I whispered barely able to control the free-flowing tears already falling down my face._

"_LUCAS!" I shouted out praying to whatever deity, Spirits, Gods, whatever there was that this was sick joke._

_I crumpled to the ground my knees failing to hold me up as I hit the snowy earth, the snow melting and soaking through my greyish, white trousers. I kept crying until nightfall and didn't move until the dawn of two more days._

_Sometimes I really hated being right..._


End file.
